


Halls: Decked

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Alex and Christen host the Christmas party for the team, past and present.





	

Alex couldn’t help but smile as she watched Christen rotate the poinsettia they had bought for the fireplace. She walked up to the woman, wrapping her arms around her tightly, kissing her neck.

“Babe, I promise you it’s perfect,” Alex said softly into Christian's ear, “it’ll be fine.”

“But what if it’s not?” Christen asked, turning in Alex’s arms to face her girlfriend. It was their first time hosting the whole team for a Christmas party, old and new. Christen just wanted everything to be perfect.

“Babe, I promise you that no matter what, they will love it. Even if the poinsettias aren’t in the perfect spot, or the star on the top of the tree is tilted just a little. Heck even if we burnt dinne—”

“Don’t jinx it!” Christen gasped and Alex laughed, brushing the stray hairs Christen had behind her ear.

“Baby, come on, it’ll be fine.” 

“I don’t want fine, I want perfect.” Christen sighed and Alex kissed her.

“Everything you do is perfect, so this will be too. You don’t have to try so hard.” 

“It’s our family we’re hosting.” Christen explained dropping her forehead against Alex’s, soaking in the woman’s presence. 

“And they love us no matter what.” Alex kissed Christen again. “Now go get ready, they’ll be here soon.”

“Ok,” Christen sighed, kissing Alex again before making her way to the stairs.

“And Chris?” Alex called after, the woman looking back at Alex. “No matter what you wear, you’ll look hot.” Alex smirked as Christen’s cheeks flared red before she scampered upstairs.

x-x-x

Alex smiled as Tobin stood between Lauren and Amy, both of their newest additions in her arms. 

“I can’t believe you guys are both here,” Tobin said, smiling at her two best friends. Lauren had made the trip out, swearing she would make it work after the year she had. Amy, thankfully, wasn’t far from the home Christen and Alex bought just outside of LA. They’d wanted to stay in the California area, stay close to their families. 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Lauren said, carefully taking little Jrue from Tobin’s arms. 

“I can’t believe the turn out you guys got,” Amy said looking around the home. Nearly the whole World Cup team had made it out to the party. Only Lori, Boxx and Abby were missing. 

“It’s a great turn out,” Alex agreed, looking over her shoulder when she felt arms snake around her.

“Of course, Mal is late.” Christen joked and Alex shook her head. Christen loved giving the youngster hell for being late all the time. 

“Leave her alone. It’s hard doing all the traveling.”

“She’s staying in the same hotel room as Lindsey and she somehow made it on time.” Christen pointed out, gesturing to Lindsey sitting in the living room with Allie and Kling. 

“I know, but still. Let the girl be.” 

“Yeah Chris, don’t you remember being that age? I was always late,” Tobin added.

“And what has supposedly changed?” Lauren asked, making the other women laugh.

“Hey! I was on time today! I was early.”

“That’s because we bribed you with baby cuddles.” Amy pointed out and Tobin smiled, snuggling Lucas closer.

“My Kryptonite.” 

“Funny, I always thought it was a ball,” Ash said, walking up. She peeked over Tobin’s shoulder down at Lucas who smiled up at her, reaching up for her. Tobin carefully passed the boy off, who instantly snuggled into Ash’s shoulder, cooing softly. 

“So many babies!” Julie squealed as she walked into the room, Syd walking in behind her. 

“We had, what? Four in three months?” she asked.

“Cash, Lucas, baby Jrue and baby Boxxy,” Ali said, running her hand over Lucas’ head. 

“When are you two going to start?” Lauren asked, looking between Ash and Ali.

“Watch what you wish for Cheney. God knows we’ll be calling you every five minutes asking if we’re doing ok,” Ash joked.

“You’ll do just fine,” Christie said as she walked in, Reece and Riley in tow, “if my girls survived weekends with you two, I’m sure your kids will be fine.”

“You left us alone with Aunt Ash?” Rylie asked, eyes going wide.

“Hey! You’re alive aren’t you?” Ash shot back and the girl looked herself over.

“Barely.”

“Ok, time to trade Kelley out of New Jersey and very far away from the young ones.”

“Well, that means no New York, too close still, same with Washington,” Becky pointed out.

“I’m not taking her on,” Carli said, crossing her arms.

“Send her to Portland, she’ll fit in with all the kids there,” Syd said, chuckling, “besides isn’t she dating one of them?”

“Yeah, Sonnett,” Hope said, stealing Lucas from Ash, who pouted, “I do believe they are making out in the corner.” 

“Well, the corner is a safe place for them,” Christen said, chuckling. 

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want them screwing up any of the work you put in,” Alex teased.

“She did a great job,” Lauren shot back, “I can’t believe you didn’t help at all Alex.” Lauren smirked, easily teasing the forward.

“Geez Alex, some girlfriend you are.” Carli jumped in.

“Man Chris, I told you she was selfish, and useless,” Allie said, “had no idea she was this bad though.”

“Oh come on!” Alex scoffed and Christen wrapped her arms around the woman again, kissing her cheek.

“She helped.” Christen smiled. “I really appreciated all she put up with all week too.”

“I wasn’t allowed to use the bathroom off the kitchen all week!”

“It was clean!”

“You two are adorable.” Hope smirked. 

“They are, and their home is adorable.” Carli nodded.

“Must have taken forever.” Ali pointed out. They all turned as the doorbell rang out. 

“You know, the only way we know who it is, is to answer it?” Moe said, walking up to the door. She flung it open only for Mal to come running in.

“I’m only a little late!” she exclaimed, earning a few smirks from the group, “holy crap, you guys really went all out. It looks great Christen.”

“I helped too!” Alex whined.

x-x-x

Alex crawled into bed behind Christen, pulling the woman back against her. 

“I told you they would love it,” she said, kissing Christen’s shoulder.

“You did.”

“We did a good job babe,” Alex promised as Christen rolled onto her back to look up at the woman. 

“Yeah,” Christen smiled, pulling Alex down into a kiss, “we did a really good job.” 

“Should we host again next year?”

“Hell no.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I'm only going to tag main pairs? Maybe? from now on? maybe? I'm not sure, I want a side pair option. Aside from that I'm thinking it just might be possible to give you guys a little something till Christmas, (now that I said that I jinxed it) We'll see. I'm hoping for that, I have more than a few ideas bouncing around it's just finding time to write.


End file.
